Think Twice
by 20Ash10
Summary: Dean was married, after walking out once, Dean wonders if he made the right choice. Set in Season 2
1. Chapter 1

"So I found us a new job, Sammy," Dean said sitting down in front of Sam, who was reading the news paper and eating breakfast. Sam put down the paper and looked at his older brother. He restrained himself from correcting his brother on his name once again.

"A salt and burn in a small ass town, called Tularosa," Dean said snatching a piece of bacon off of Sam's plate.

"Where is that at," Sam asked pushing his plate towards him.

"In New Mexico."

"New Mexico," Sam asked in disbelief, "New Mexico, Dean we're in North Dakota!"

"Ya, and…" Dean asked shoving his mouth with food.

"Besides the long ass drive… We should be looking for the Demon."

"Relax, Ash is looking for us, he'll give us a call if the ugly son-of-a-bitch pops up," Dean said unconcerned.

"Why New Mexico," Sam asked staring Dean down.

"Bobby called and asked if we could check it out," Dean shrugged focusing more on his food.

"How did Bobby find out, and why won't he go?"

"Cause he's on a job, and his niece, J.D., told him about. Of course the girl isn't a hunter, and has no real clue with what's going on. So I told Bobby that we'd go," He told his younger brother finishing up the plate.

"Ok, I'll go and pack," Sam said pushing himself up from the table.

"Already did," Dean said pulling out his wallet, then looked at Sam.

"It was your food, you pay," he smirked at him, Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

"Let's go, Sammy Boy," Dean said and walked out of the dinner. Sam watched his brother confused with what was really going on.

* * *

Sam stared at his brother, watching him belt out AC/DC's Girl's Got Rhythm for the tenth time. Sam knew something was up with Dean, but he knew Dean wasn't going to let him know till the last minute. Which pissed Sam off.

"Do you even know which body to burn," Sam asked turning down the radio.

"Nope," Dean grinned tapping his hands on the wheel, "We'll have to do research when we get there.

Dean turned the radio back up and sang along.

Sam rolled his eyes, and pulled out his laptop to work on it.

* * *

"I'm going to the bar," Dean said grabbing his keys.

"Dean, let's just get this job done," Sam whined sitting down on the bed.

"Fine, you stay here, and I'll go and find some info at the bar," Dean said walking towards the door.

"I'll go too, then," Sam groaned getting up. He was pissy since he still didn't know what was going on with Dean, but he figured if he stuck near him, he would find out soon enough.

"You sure," Dean asked.

"Ya, cause if you go on your own, you won't get shit done," Sam told him pulling on his coat.

"Whatever," Dean muttered and walked out to the Impala.

"There's only one bar in town," Sam said as Dean turned on his baby.

"Ya, I know," Dean said, "the Tavern."

"How," Sam asked, as Dean pulled out of the motel's parking lot.

"Dad and I stayed here a few months while you were in Stanford."

"Months?"

"Ya, me and dad came here for a job, then it turned out more than one was here so we stuck around."

"Huh? So did you guys meet Bobby's niece," Sam asked starting to get the picture now.

"Ya, cool little girl, She was what… sixteen…. I think. So she'd be eighteen now, we didn't talk too much with her."

"So, why didn't you mention all this earlier," Sam asked back at square one once again. Dean shrugged his shoulders and droving into a parking lot filled with trucks and a few cars.

Dean grinned towards Sam and said, "Towns! Out tonight, Sammy boy!"

"Great," Sam told him annoyed.

"Don't be a prick," Dean said then walked towards the bar.

They walked in to the bar, AC/DC was blaring from the speakers. As people danced, drank, played pool, or just talked to the people around them. Sam looked over to his brother, and saw him scanning through the bar, as if he was looking for someone.

"Dean," a tall beautiful blonde girl yelled from the bar, "Dean Winchester!"

"J.D," Dean grinned taking a step towards the girl.

Sam had to admit the girl was hot, she was tall and lean. Had a face of an angel, with the hair to match it. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. A cowboy hat sat on her head, tilted back.

"Fucking, Asshole," She screamed and ran towards Dean, taking him down. Sam moved out of the way, as she started to throw punches and call Dean all sorts of foul names.

"How dare you show your face here again," She hollered, everyone was staring at them now. Dean was just blocking the hits, never in his right mind would he hit a women without a demon in her.

"Jess, calm down," a tall muscular blonde guy, said pulling the girl off of Dean. The guy glared at Dean, as he pulled the girl to the pool tables.

"Douche bag," Dean snarled at the guy, and got up.

"Dean, what the hell," Sam hissed as they walked over to the bar and sat down.

"We fought over a girl, last time," Dean muttered waving the bartender over.

"And J.D's problem with you…"

Dean ignored the question, as the door opened and a short brunette walked into the bar with a grin. Her smile grew when she spotted the people at the pool tables. She was dressed in biker boots, and faded ripped up jeans. A tight faded AC/DC shirt with a plaid button up shirt over it. Her wavy brown hair surround her soft round face.

Sam watched Dean, watch her walk over to the pool tables. He saw Dean tense up as the girl hugged the blonde guy and kissed his cheek.

"Dean, what the hell…"

"Hold on," Dean interrupted him and stalked over to the pool tables. Sam got up and followed him, ready to pull him out or have his back.

Dean walked up to the guy, and pulled him away from the girl then punched him. Few girls screamed as Dean climbed on top of the guy and started to punch him.

"Dean," Sam yelled trying to pull Dean off of him.

"Dean, Stop." The brunette girl yelled tugging on his shirt. At her voice Dean stopped and got off turning towards her.

"What the hell, Dean," she screamed and pushed his shoulder.

"What the fuck, Saf, I always knew…"

"Don't even fucking start, Dean," she screamed throwing her hand up in frustration.

"Don't even start," Dean yelled at her, "You my woman!"

"Dean, calm down," Sam told his brother, unsure of what was going on. Sam had only seen Dean this mad a few things, it nevver ended up pretty.

"Excuse me you walked out on me two years ago," She screamed pushing him, no good that did he didn't even budge.

"You're still my girl!"

"No, Dean, I'm not your girl or woman," she yelled at him, "You gave me up!"

Both their breathes were labored, the girl then turned away from Dean and helped the blonde guy up from the floor. The group from the table move to leave, as they got to the door. The girl turned around and looked at Dean.

"Nothing hurt more then when you walked out on us," she told him, tears in her eyes, and her voice quavered. Everyone was staring at them. Her head bowed and left the bar.

"Lets get out of here," Dean grunted and walked out.

Sam gave the bartender an apologetic look, then followed Dean out. Sam saw Dean stalking towards the Impala, his shoulders were stiff with anger.

"Dean, what is going on," Sam yelled at him.

"Drop it, Sam," Dean growled unlocking the car.

"No, tell me what the hell was that all about. Is she like Cassie?"

"Saf, is nothing like Cassie," Dean growled resting his arms on top of the Impala and stared over the top.

"So tell me," Sam demanded getting on the other side and looked at his older brother.

"… When I said Dad and me stayed here for months. It wasn't cause of a bunch of jobs, but cause I was married to Safire," Dean groaned running his hand down his face.

"WHAT," Sam yelled shocked.

"I met Saf, when Dad and I came here to deal with a Shape shifter. It was a quick marriage, dad was pissed, but he accepted it. He was a little happy for me finding a girl," He continued then took a deep breath, "she didn't know about our past, or what we do for a living."

"So what did she think, you guys did," Sam asked still recovering from the shock.

"She thought we traveled looking for odd jobs."

"So you left her, why?"

"We fought… a lot, over the other men in her life…"

"Men?"

"Ya, men, she surround herself with a bunch of men," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"She cheated on you," Sam guessed confused.

"I was never truly able to prove it, but…" Dean mumbled.

"So why did you leave," Sam asked even more confused now.

He would have never thought that Dean, his brother, would ever get married. Little alone leave her, and their dad allow it. Marriage was very important to John Winchester. Sam was very confused and hurt, that Dean hadn't told him about this before.

"We fought a lot, and then Dad need me for hunts. So we fought about me leaving. So she would go out with the guys. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I left… for good," Dean answered, Sam could hear the hurt in his voice.

"So why did you tell me about this before?"

"It was while you were in Stanford, and over before we started to talk again," Dean groaned.

"Do you still love her," Sam asked? Dean stared past Sam, thinking.

* * *

_"Son, what are you going to do," John asked Dean. Dean didn't know, things with him and Safire were on rocky grounds, "I know you want to stay here with your wife, but…"_

_"I know, dad," Dean interrupted him; "I'll talk to Saf." Dean grabbed his coat and walked out of his and Saf's home. Dean drove to the Tavern._

_Safire was working the nightshift, so she wasn't going to be home till one or two in the morning. John wanted to leave soon, so Dean planned to tell Safire he was going to go with his dad for a few days._

_He walked into the Tavern, at first he didn't see his wife, but after scanning the bar. He spotted her on the dance floor dancing with Trevor. Dean saw red, they had just fought over the asshole. She told him that nothing was going on between them, but yet while she was suppose to be working she was dancing with him._

_Next thing Dean knew, he was pulling Trevor away from his wife, and punched him in the face. Safire screamed at him, grabbing his arm trying to pull him away. Dean turned around and glared at her._

_"Nothing is going on, huh," he sneered at her._

_"Nothing is going on," She yelled at him._

_"That's bullshit, and you know it," he yelled._

_"You're…. Ahhhh," she screamed at him, then stormed out of the bar._

_Dean glared at Trevor then followed his wife. He walked past John and J.D, he didn't hear them calling after him. All his focus was on his wife. Who was climbing into her truck, Dean barely had gotten in when she peeled out of the parking lot._

_"Dean, what the fuck," she screamed at him._

_She drove them to their house, as they fought. They fought for two hours at their house. Tears were spilt, and things were thrown. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore._

_"I don't need this crap," he growled at her, turning around towards the door._

_"Please don't walk out, you do it all the time," She yelled at him, shaking from anger._

_"I'm going to get a drink," he told her, "Alone."_

_Then Dean walked out._

* * *

That was the last time Dean had seen her. After drinking himself into a stupor, he took off with John. J.D. had been the one to tell Safire that Dean had taken off.

"Ya, I still do," he told Sam, then got into the Impala.

* * *

So I wrote this as a oneshot on Mibba, telling what you think and if I should continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean?"

"Ya," Dean answered from his bed.

"When was the first time you saw her," Sam asked, Dean looked over to his brother in disbelief.

"Really?"

"What, I know you're not sleeping, and I want to know," Sam shrugged

"Un-freakin-believable," Dean groaned then started to resettle himself while muttering under his breath, "freakin bedtime stories what are we kids again…" Sam chuckled at his older brother, but he knew Dean wanted to tell him.

"The first time I saw her wasn't the first time I met her," Dean started, then let out a weary sigh, "Dad and I were trying to track the shape shifter. So we went to the bar, to ask around question people about behaviors…" Dean let out a chuckle, "there she was in all her god given glory…"

_Dean followed his father into the bar, the place was crowded with people drinking and cheering on the main attraction. Three women were on the Bar dancing to 'Achy Breaky Heart' by Billy Ray Cyrus. The crowd was loving it. _

_The three women dressed similar to each other, fade blue jeans with more holes and rips then Swiss cheese, black muscle shirts with flannel button-up shirts over them. Cowboy hats and boots matched, as they stomped over the bar. They looked alike, but the one in the middle caught Dean's eyes._

_Dark brown wavy hair, sat under the Cowboy hat, tan lushes skin, lean muscles, she could be any man's wet dream. The things that Dean noticed the most were her eyes and smile. He could see them sparkle all the way from the door. Anyone could see she was enjoying herself._

Dean said and cleared his throat, "…dancing on the bar with her two best friends Pat and Anggie,' he chuckled again remembering, "to Achy Breaky Heart.'"

"You're joking," Sam laughed.

"'Fraid not," Dean laughed, "her and her friends had met cause of that song. So to entertain the people at the bar, which they all worked at, they would jump onto the bar and dance to that song. The people loved it, I bet they still do."

"Wow," Sam said amazed

"Ya, she's crazy, a manic, stubborn, most… remarkable woman I've ever met…"

"So why did you leave…?"

"I couldn't hold on to her, I knew it from the beginning I wouldn't be able to keep her," Dean said with sad sigh, "she has this innocence to her, I couldn't ruin with my world. She still believes there's good in the world."

"There still is, Dean," Sam said sitting up, and looked over to his brother. Dean barked out a sarcastic laugh as he sat up.

"How can you still say that after all that's happen to us," Dean demanded, "with what we're going through, Sam. Dad's dead, demon most likely has the gun, that douche bag is most likely sleeping with my wife! MY WIFE!"

"You left Dean," Sam yelled.

"Fuck this," Dean yelled getting out of his bed, and tugged on his boots, "I don't need this."

"Was that what you told her," Sam demanded as Dean gave up on tying his laces, "the night you left?" Dean got up and stormed out of the hotel room, but not before he said, "Pack your shit, we leave in the morning!"

* * *

"I just can't leave," Dean barked out bursting into the Motel's room. Sam looked up from his bag he had been packing.

"I can't leave her to that douche bag," Dean said walking over and dumped Sam's bag out onto the bed, "I can't… I won't let him win."

"Sure, Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes, "this isn't over the fact you still love her." Dean just glared at him, Sam chuckled.

"So what are you going to do," San asked sitting down on the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked up at his brother.

"I'm going to go to our home and demand her back," Dean said confidently as he sat down across from Sam.

"Ya? And she slap you and call the cops," Sam said sarcastically.

"What do you Suggest then _Samantha_?"

"You'll have to woo her back, flowers, candies, even a giant stuffed animal," Sam said getting up to pace. Dean looked up at his brother strangely.

"You have to have speech in hand. Explaining everything making her the victim not you. You'll have to dress up a bit…" Sam said looking at his brother with a critical eye.

"I already don't like the sound of this," Dean complained getting up to his feet.

"Do you want to win her back," Sam questioned.

"Ya but…"

"Trust me it'll work," Sam interrupted him and walked over to his bed to search through his clothes.

"How do you know," Dean asked hoping to catch him on a bluff.

"I left Jessica once, fearing my past would catch up to me. I didn't even last a week, and I went crawling back to her. I won her back this way," Sam said pausing in his actions, he got a distant look on his face as he thought back.

"Come on we have a lot of work to get done," Sam said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Feel like an idiot," Dean groaned tugging at the white silk button up shirt, Sam was letting him borrow. The sleeves were a little long and the material felt weird, Dean hated it.

"That's cause you are one," Sam said slapping his hands away, and fixed the shirt.

"She's going to know I didn't come up with this," Dean said lifting the flowers off the bed.

"Tell her you're a changed man," Sam said looking over his brother once more.

Sam had somehow convinced his brother to give up his ratty dirty stained jeans, for a pair of Sam's cleaner and newer jeans. Sam and to fold up the ends so they wouldn't be stepped on. The silk shirt had been a little harder to be convinced of, but Sam got it on.

"I look like an idiot," Dean muttered out angrily.

"You look like a man with priorities," Sam smiled at him, Dean gave him a droll look.

"Look you have to show her you're not the same man as before, that you can change that you have. Cause you have Dean you're not the same man you were two years ago, hell you're not the same man you were six months ago."

"I still feel stupid," Dean muttered, Sam just chuckled at his brother.

* * *

Dean drove down the familiar dirt road, nothing had changed in the two years he had been gone. Toys still littered the yard, which was still well kept. The yard was enclosed by a bunch of cottonwood trees giving boundary to Safire's niece and nephew.

Trini and Tristan, the last time Dean had seen them Trini had been four with an attitude from hell. The girl had been too smart for her age, so she could argue with the best of them and half the time won. Sometimes Dean had to pull _I'm older so I'm right _card. That one didn't last long.

Tristan was like the energizer bunny on crack, he went a hundred miles an hour. Dean had a hard time keeping up with him. The only time Dean had ever seen the boy calm down, was when Dean introduced him to Metallica. He paused from punching Dean, and got this look of wonder on his face.

Dean missed those kids.

Dean saw the house, it was a white two story house. With three Generations of children's drawing decorating it. Safire's Grandparents had bought this house when they had first gotten married. They decided they did not like to live in a plain white house, so they let their children decorate the outside. Quinn, Safire's grandmother, loved to tell stories of her life.

Quinn had given Safire and him the house when they had gotten married, she told them they she hoped they would have as many happy year she and her husband had had in that house. Safire was sure it was going to happen with them, they were always going to be together.

Safire believed in soul mates, she believed in Love at first sight. She was a romantic yet not a traditional one at that, and did want ever she wanted at the spur of the moment. She held an innocence's that Dean wanted to protect, yet could be wicked. She wasn't cruel, but tough. She was Dean's everything.

There she was standing on the porch, looking towards him. Dressed in jeans and a band tee, she looked the same, glaring at him. Dean parked the Impala and got out. He left the flowers in the car, he knew Safire was going to see through him.

Sammy may know about normal girls, he didn't know shit about Safire. She was different then most girls, she went against the flow. Things that may have worked for Jess, wouldn't work for Safire.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean," she snapped placing her hand on her hips.

Dean stared at her for a moment, the other night at the bar, he didn't really get to look at her. Her dark brown wavy hair was now littered with caramel highlights. Her soft oval face, with sun kissed skin, dark lushes lips. God Dean missed her, he missed touching her kissing her.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he said walking over to the steps.

"Don't, Dean," She snarled walking closer to him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't even think for a moment that you can come waltz in and everything will be fine," She yelled snapping her finger at him, Dean couldn't help but smile at her anger.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Dean saw the anger slip off her shoulders, and for a moment he saw weariness in her eyes.

"I came to see you," he said placing a foot onto the steps.

"That's nice, now that you've seen me you can go."

"Saf…"

"What, Dean, you're the one that walked out, not me," She hissed stepping down, "you're the one that said you didn't need this crap anymore!"

"I now, Saf, but listen…"

"NO! you listen, Dean, I've moved on," taking another step down, as Dean took a step up. They now only had a step in-between them.

"Safire," Dean said taking a step up, "I know I was…"

"An Asshole, a Jerk, a piece of shit scumbag," she offered, Dean smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I was all those things and more, but I'm a changed man."

"You're a changed man! My ass! You nearly killed Trevor last night," Safire yelled, hitting him with bother her hands, "I didn't know what to tell Deanie!"

"Deanie," Dean questioned shocked, Safire's eyes went wide with horror, "Who's Deanie?"

"My… dog?"

"You named you dog after me," Dean asked smirking.

"Yes," she said with her eye brows raised and her arms crossed over her chest, "I had to yell at something, 'No Dean! Bad Dean! Don't do that Dean."

"So where is it," Dean asked chuckling looking around her.

"With his uncle Trevor," She said pursing her lips together trying to hid her smile, but failed.

Dean sighed and grinned at her, "I can't truthfully call you a lair, cause you would be the one to get a dog and name it after me, just to yell at it. And you would call Trevor his uncle." Safira smiled at him.

"Honestly, I'm not the same person I was before, there's more weight on my shoulders," Dean said gently touching her cheek, and looked into her eyes, "I love to say, I finally deserve you, but I can't, cause I never will." Tears filled Safira's eyes, Dean took a step closer to her, "I haven't felt whole since the last time I held you in my arms."

"Why are you doing this to me," she cried tears spilling, Dean cupped her head with both of his hands, "it's so much easier to be mad at you. To hate you." Dean wiped her tears with his thumbs. Safira threw herself into his chest and clutched on to him.

Dean held on to her tightly as she sobbed and shook in his arms. He had never seen her like this, sure he had seen her cry during a movie, but nothing like this. It was like she was letting it all go.

"I was so scared when you left," she sobbed, "I didn't know what to do… I tried you cell so many times, it said it was disconnected… your father's too. Then I gave up, and started to hate you… but I couldn't!"

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered.

"Me too," Safira whispered tears still rolling down her face, Dean looked her confused.

"Dean I moved on, I'm dating someone," she choked out, Dean pulled away from her and stared at her, "I had too, and he was there for me."

"Trevor," Dean spat out, Safira shook her head.

"His name is Jace," she whispered taking a shaky breath, "he showed up in town about two months after you left, and he was there for me. He's still here for me."

"Are you thinking about marrying him," Dean asked bitterly.

"I don't know, Dean, so many thing things have changed since you left. I'm not the same person anymore."

"Well, I'm not leaving till you marry him or take me back," Dean told her grasping her shoulders and looked determinedly into her eyes, "I'm not giving up on us."

"There is no us, Dean," Safira hissed at him.

"There will always be us," Dean said, then pulled her into a hot open mouth kiss.


End file.
